


Susurro

by Patitacv



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Boys' Love, M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patitacv/pseuds/Patitacv
Summary: cuando llega la noche dos amantes se unen para satisfacer su deseolos personajes no me pertenecenla historia sipersonajes de marvel
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Kudos: 5





	Susurro

Era suave fugaz, como si su aliento se fuera a detener con el simple toque, como si todos lo que hayan hecho antes no fuera nada , su piel se retorcia debajo de el, no había forma de que se detuviera, no era como si el no lo deseara sabía que lo quería, sobre todo cuando el movía sus manos con fuerza de arriba hacía abajo, Era una sensación única ya que ningún hombre lo había hecho sentir de esa manera, poco a poco sus manos fueron bajando para encontrarse con las de el , las retiró de los movimientos audaces llevandose una a una a la boca, chupando, metiendo y sacando hasta dejarlos húmedos, mientras la otra mano la llevo directo a su pecho para que sea masajeado...suspiro ahogando sus gemidos.  
El rubio se encontraba entre las piernas del moreno con la erección que demostraba lo excitado que se sentía al ver el pequeño y delgado cuerpo debajo de el mojado por el sudor y retorciendose de placer, apretó contra la entrada del pelinegro que se encontraba roja y palpitante de deseo, el joven saco los dedos de su boca, estaban lo suficientemente mojados para poder lubricar su entrada, este entendió y empezó con un dedo; metió la punta jugando un poco dando vueltas luego siguió hasta la mitad y volvió a sacarlo sin dejar nada adentro. El chico en forma de ruego suplico por más quería seguir sintiendo, el joven ahora metió dos dedos pero esta vez los metio de golpe haciendo que el pequeño chico gritara de placer, al ver esto metió y saco con fuerza embistiendo una y otra vez, el joven no podía más necesitaba de ese miembro chorreante y palpitante, lo necesitaba dentro, pero aquel musculoso rubio lo seguía penetrando con los dedos luego metió un dedos más ensanchando la entrada del pelinegro, preparandolo para llenarlo con su enorme pene.  
El pelinegro llego con un orgasmo explosivo que hizo que si pene disparará sobre todo su estómago y pecho, el rubio al ver esto no espero más saco sus dedos y de un sólo golpe penetró a aquel joven de delgada figura, este se vino una vez más cuando el rubio lo penetró, empezó a respirar rápido ahogandose en sus propios gemidos el rubio al escuchar esto empezó a embestir con más fuerza, apretando la cintura para que el chico no pudiera escapa, el joven gemia,se retorcia, se venía a chorros, estaba cubierto con una mezcla de sudor y semen. El musculoso bajo el rostro a la dirección del pecho del pelinegro este empezó a lamer los delicados pezones mordiendolos, pellizcandolos , chupando hasta que quedaron rojos, el joven no podía más se había corrido tantas veces por las duras embestidas, se sentía cansado sus piernas temblaban, sus ojos se ponían en blanco, los orgamos y las corridas habían cansado al pelinegro. El rubio se percató de aquello sabía que tenía que terminar, a si que puso las piernas del chico a la altura de sus hombros y empezó a embestir con más fuerza ,sosteniendo las manos del delgado joven para pegarlo aún más a su cintura tras cada embestida que daba el rubio.  
el rubio sentía una corriente a través de su pelvis era su corrida avisando que llegaría, a si que tomo al moreno con más fuerza y lo embistió aún más fuerte, se acercaba la última estocada y este golpeó con mas fuerza como si quisiera que su pene llegará hasta la garganta del pelinegro, el musculoso joven se corrió dentro del delgado cuerpo del chico sacando chorros que lo dejaron lleno de semen con una ligera protuberancia en el estómago, el rubio cayó sobre el pelinegro jalandolo hacía el para besarlo terminando a si lo que habían comenzado unas horas atrás 


End file.
